Half-Topia 2
by applecreature
Summary: Join Nick Wilde, former scientist, and rebellion leader, as he attempts to thwart the efforts of the sinister Combine! Can Nick, with friends new and old defeat the Combine, or will their efforts go to ashes? (May contain trace amounts of WildeXHopps)
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue - City 17

**AN: applecreature here, bringing you one of those teriyaki sauce stories. It's a crossover of Zootopia and Half Life 2. Feel free to** **hate** **love me. This story is from Nick Wilde's point of view.**

My name is Nick Wilde. I was a level 3 research assistant at Black Mesa, the stage of a horrible incident. Creatures seemingly came out of another dimension. Many sides viciously fought against each other. The creatures and the Marines were both up against us defenseless scientists, one side mindlessly killing us, the other side silencing us. I defeated a huge threat from the other dimension, and was put into stasis.

From what I remember being told, there were still creatures flooding in from the alternate dimension via portal storms. Then after years of portal storms, there was the war. All of Earth's armies had been defeated by an interdimensional force known as the Combine. They only came to suck all the resources out of Earth. Resistances had been wiped out with headcrab attacks in large cities and towns, personally delivered by those monsters, the Combine.

The head of Black Mesa, Leodore Lionheart stepped up, and quote unquote "negotiated" peace between Earth and the Combine. In return, all of Earth's sentient inhabitants were enslaved, and he was made the representative and ruler of Earth. They took cities from across the planet, and designated them with numbers. Zootopia was no longer itself. It was City 17, home of the new tallest building in the world, the Citadel. Then they put up a suppression field, which rendered reproduction- well, impossible. I was awakened a few months after the Citadel had been erected, on a train to City 17. A wolf on the train had mentioned something to me about something in the water, and then wondered how he got there. Not a few minutes later, the train came to a stop, and we all stepped out.

After stepping out, I noticed everyone had been wearing the same suit of blue denim and a tag marked " _ **CITY 17"**_ and possibly their names. I tried asking a lemming about it, he simply scowled and vertically put a finger to his mouth. _What a jerk_ , I thought. I glanced at an elephant, and asked her. She simply said that we're not supposed to talk here. I then looked away and thought for a second, until I suddenly heard an aluminum can hit the ground. I looked over to the source of the sound, and saw what appeared to be a "police animal", if you could call him that. He was a ram donning a black jumpsuit with body armor, a band around his arm with the number _**"17"**_ printed across, and a mask resembling an old gas mask, with defined cheek bones. He growled at me in a distorted, low voice, demanding me to pick up the can. I did so, but threw it at him. He then barked into the radio, calling more units and raising a futuristic stun baton, and swinging it at me. It hit with quite a literal shock and disoriented me for a second, before I managed to run down the passage to his right.

I came up, facing more of those ugly police, their arms crossed and facing yours truly. I tried to pass them, but as I approached, they shoved me backwards. They growled at me, pointing to an opened gate with a rather short one of them, a fennec fox. His small stature reminded me of someone, but I didn't remember who. I stepped in, and the little guy shoved me into another door, pointed a small pistol to my back, and ordered me down a hall. He stopped at a door, unlocked it, and shoved me again. Talk about a strong arm! He ordered me to sit down in a chair, and I was ready for an interrogation. He mentioned my name in the same voice as the first cop, and took off his mask. I was shocked to see my old friend from Black Mesa, a security officer who went by the name Finnick. Wide grins spread across our faces as we performed the sacred act of a brohug. "Listen, I don't got much time, get out of here, Wilde!" Finnick whisper-shouted at me. Loud knocks came at the door as he put the mask back on, and ushered me to an opened door. He nodded at me as I escaped the scene, and closed the door.


	2. Chapter 2 - Escape to the City

I scrambled across crates, stacked some on top of each other, and then broke a window near the roof. I climbed out, went down a fire ladder, and jumped out through a fence. I looked up, and saw a large television with Lionheart's ugly mug on it. To those who had the attention span to watch, he rambled and lectured on how instinct should be effectively removed from animalkind, yada yada, immortality, yada yah. I scoffed, shaking my head and walking away. I noticed some of those cops in a building, committing the crime of police brutality, beating a poor jaguar with their stun batons. I didn't want to get involved there, but I noticed an apartment building. Out of curiosity, I walked into the open doors, and up the stairs. A familiar, slightly fat cheetah spotted me, and a look of both awe and dread hit his face. He smiled, and motioned for me to come into his apartment, with some roommates that I didn't recognize.

"Clawhauser, it's been some time. Have you been hitting the gym?" I smoothly remarked. He stared in my direction and flatly said "Oh, the Combine have ordered donut shops closed down years ago… Now I have to eat these, rather poor quality rations…" I gasped, looking out the window. There wasn't a Snarlbucks where it used to be. There was only a drab, concrete spot. I looked around the room, and suddenly recognized a face. It was Gazelle, but she was drained of her spirit and emotion, wearing a glum face. "Clawhauser, how on Earth did you get to live in the same apartment as Gazelle?" He was staring into a TV, and I had to mention his name to get him to look over. I asked again, and he answered with "pure coincidence". I then took a closer look at Clawhauser, and asked him how long it's been. He answered again with "Twenty years…". I looked at myself, noticing I hadn't aged a second since I was put into stasis.

I suddenly heard a door being kicked open, and someone yelling "CIVIL PROTECTION!". I looked out the doorway, and the same police rams from before were asking a weasel some questions. One cop looked in my direction and barked, "There he is!" The others looked over, and all but one pulled their stun batons. The seemingly unarmed cop suddenly pulled a pistol, and opened fire. I was nearly hit as I started to dash to the next floors, before I reached the final floor. I was greeted by a shrew who pointed to a final flight of stairs, and I ran straight up. I opened the door at the top, finding myself on a rooftop, and having to shimmy down a ledge to another rooftop. I managed to dodge all the bullets thrown at me, until I was hit in the shoulder. I sharply yelled a curse, but continued on. I found myself having to jump, into a hole in one other roof. I got a running start, jumped in, but hit the ground quite hard. I blacked out a second after.

When I came to, a bunny with silver fur and purple eyes, dressed in a small leather jacket, and a T-shirt with a very familiar logo on it helped me up, and ordered me to follow her. She quickly grabbed me by the wrist, and pulled me onto an elevator with her before you could say "Carrots on a stick!" We introduced each other, her name was Judy Hopps, she mentioned that she was 21. I stopped myself from calling her cute, because I knew bunnies didn't like being called so. Twenty seconds later, the elevator reached the basement, and we stepped out.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Lab

We stepped down a hall, and then up to a vending machine, _ **crudely**_ labeled _**"LION HART'S VENDING MASHEEN! DRINK IT OR PERISHES. proparty of duh combine."**_. Gee, Lionheart and the Combine sure are experts on the English language. Judy placed a small coin into the slot, and the machine opened up before I could begin shaking my head at her. We stepped in, it was one of those hidden laboratories, with devices scattered across the place. I spotted a cactus on a plate, with a console and button attached to it. Out of curiosity, I pressed the button, and the cactus vanished in a flash, and I noticed it reappear on another plate next to the first.

Hearing a familiar voice, my ears twitched as I turned around, spotting an elderly raccoon in a lab coat- my old friend, Dr. Kliener, an old friend from Black Mesa. He was warmly smiling at me, and I spotted Finnick at his side. Kliener began walking to a closed garage door, mentioning how long it's been, yada yada yah, before mentioning he had a surprise for me. He pulled a lever, the door rose, and from the darkness- a headcrab jumped out at me! "Lamar!" Kliener exclaimed, before he picked up the headcrab. "You naughty little thing- OH!" Lamar had jumped into the vents without warning, leaving a very frustrated Kliener.

I looked back into the now opened garage, spotting something I can liken to a timeworn friend- the H.E.V. suit, though it was a newer model. As I put on the suit, I overheard Finnick bitching about Lamar, calling it a "headhumper" before Kliener began to speak to me. "Nick, I learned from the Resonance Cascade, and built a new, 98.999% safe teleporter." Kliener calmly spoke. Finnick shuddered, and mentioned a teleportation gone wrong, involving a mental patient, and corrected Kliener with a 40% success chance. Judy stepped up, and mentioned that we're going to meet her father.

Kliener, Judy, and Finnick led me to an open garage door, with a large scale version of the teleporter to my right, and a raised platform to my left. "Judy! Jude the dude!" something from the center of the room exclaimed. I glanced over, it was a smiling adult male rabbit. Behind him lay the other side of the teleporter. The rabbit on the other side took a look at me, and a great grin enveloped his face. "Wilde, great to see you again! And my buddy, you didn't age one second since the incident!" Judy's jaw dropped, seeing her father Stu had already known me, and mentioning how I stayed 24 years old for so long. Stu was yet another scientist at Black Mesa, whom I'd succeeded to save from both the Marines and aliens.

Kliener cascaded a ladder, and was standing at a console. He motioned for me to get onto the teleportation platform. I obliged, and a second after I was on, he pulled a switch. Nothing happened. Kliener than realized what went wrong- the device was unplugged! Crazy, right? He pulled the switch down, and I plugged the machine in. We repeated the process, and the teleportation platform began rising. A great glowing energy surrounded me, and I felt a strange tingle come from the points of my ears, to the tip of my tail, and before I knew it, I teleported to- the middle of nowhere. A desert wasteland. I was teleported again, into the middle of another nowhere, full of water. A silhouette dashed my way before I teleported again, in a fancy office- Lionheart's office, at the top of the Citadel, overlooking the city. He noticed me, and let out a snarl, before speaking through grit teeth. "You… Wilde! You're not supposed to be here… I thought you DIED in Xen! Are you coming to- "Lionheart was cut off short. I teleported once more, outside Kliener's building, looking into a window. They were worried sick about me. I knocked on the window, and they turned around, relieved to see me. They motioned to a side where I was supposed to go, and I jumped over a crate and barrel or two to get there.


End file.
